Life At Disney College
by booksloverforever14
Summary: Elsa and Anna off to college where there will be drama romance and action. When Elsa meets Jack will she open up to him or shut him out? Read to fond out. PLEASE COMMENT. parings: Jelsa Kristianna and more! NOT MY COVER PICTURE.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't any characters all rights to Disney and DreamWorks. **

Elsa come on we are going to be late for college Anna squealed. Anna its only six in the morning we leave at 8:00 Elsa sat up moaning.

I know but I'm so excited we finally get to leave this boring house and who knows we may finally get to meet the one. Elsa looked at her sister while she dreamily stared off into space. Elsa moaned and fell back on the bed trying to drift off to sleep. But it was impossible because her sister kept talking about the one.

Ever since their parents died Elsa never had time to think of guys she only worried about Anna. Elsa Anna said in a sing song voice time to get its seven thirty and we still have to pack. Oh don't worry about packing I already to care off that else said. Oh good I was really not looking forward to that Anna sighed pretending to wipe sweat away.

Well I leave you to it she said leaving Elsa to get ready. Elsa smiled to her self and started getting ready it was cold so she wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt black skinny jeans and a pair of dark blue flats. Next she styled her hair in a long side braid, which complemented her bleach blond hair. She also put on a touch of makeup.

Anna had braided pigtails and was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with the same skinny jeans, which matched her black flats she also had a touch of makeup.

Done she said aloud to herself she ran down the stairs to meet Anna in the car and to say goodbye to her servants. Yes her parents were rich but she didn't like to brag about it. The had owned a very rich skating company that would be passed down to her in two years on her twenty first birthday.

Elsa and Anna said their goodbyes and headed to college. Are we almost there yet Anna complained. Anna we have only been driving for 45 min. but yes we are here now she said pulling into a parking spot.

When they walked in the met their only and favorite cousin Rupunzel. Hey guys isn't this place cool she asked excitedly. Yeah the sisters agreed.

Rupunzel the girls spun around to see Flynn Rider Rupunzels boyfriend heading there way with three other guys Elsa didn't recognize. The first boy had brown hair and eyes but was sorta scrawny, the other guy was tall and muscular with blonde hair and brown eyes, and the last one had almost silver hair and big blue eyes he wasn't ripped but he wasn't thin he was just perfect.

Hi guys this is Hiccup he pointing to the thin one this is Kristoff he said pointing to the blonde and this jack Flynn said introducing them. Hey the three boys waved. As every on got acquainted Jack couldn't help stare at Elsa she had his pale complection bleach blonde hair and the bluest ever he's ever seen.

Elsa caught Jacks stare. He gave her his ever so famous smirk in return she just rolled her eyes and looked away. But when she looked back she almost couldn't hold in her giggle. She saw jack's face in complete shock so he smirked back.

What no bodies ever resisted my smirk and used it against me he thought to himself.

**To be continued **

**So guys I hope you like my story please review.**


	2. Elsa meet Tink

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO FOWLOWED AND MADE THIS A IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FEEL FREE TO COMENT AND FOR ANY FUTURE CHAFTER MISTAKES ANYWAY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY! OR THE COVER PICTURE **

**ELSA POVE**

Once we all got acquainted we headed to the front desk to get our room numbers. Hello I'm Snow White said a lady with pale skin and black hair behind the desk. Oh hello I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you Elsa, she said smiling what's your age and what year are you? I'm a junior and I'm 19. Ok here your room key and a map of the college Snow White said handing me the stuff. Oh and I hope you like here we have tons of activities and Mr. Walt is very kind.

Well I'm sure I will and with that I was off to the lobby to wait for Punzie and Anna. I heard to girls giggling I turned around to see Anna and Punzie wandering around. Hey guys over here I wave them over in the small lobby. So what rooms did you guys get I asked him excitedly. Oh well they gave each other uneasy looks.

Well Elsa we got room 234 so we are roommates the said jumping up and down excitedly. What number did you get? I got room 236 I said my heart sinking. Oh well at least we are only two rooms apart Punzie said giving me a small smile. Your right I said smiling. I'm only two rooms apart I'll just go visit you guys.

I just hoe my roommate isn't a but hole. We all started laughing and headed to our dorms. Here we are well I'll see you guys later I'm going to unpack I said waving good bye.

But when I opened up my door I was surprised at what I saw. There was a girl with red crazy hair shooting arrows at the wall. Just as I was about to talk the girl shot the last arrow hitting the bulls eye.

She spun and quickly shook my hand hi I'm Merida nice to meet you she said in a Scottish accent. Hi I'm Elsa I said shaking her hand back. She was wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt and red skinny jeans with a pair of converses. Well its nice to meet you Elsa she said smiling.

Sorry about the arrows I want to practice before I join the archery team. I'll do it out side next time. Oh its ok I said smiling I want to join the ice skating team. Well I hope you getting Merida said turning away to put her arrow in her bag. Yeah me to. Well if you don't mind I'm going to unpack I said turning to my bag.

45 min. later I was done unpacking. I time to look around the small dorm it had two twin sized beds a small kitchen and all the walls were painted light blue.

I heard my phone go off when I looked at it I had gotten a text from Punzie.

Hey the guys invited us to go to dinner with them want to go? : Punzie

Sure : Elsa

I changed into an oversized sweater and legging with flats. I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out to meat Punzie and Anna. Hey guys ready? Yeah lets go we headed to my car and drove to the restaurant.

When we arrived we headed in side to meet the guys. Hey over here we turned around to Flyne jack and kristoff. Hey we said as we sat down of course Punzie and Anna made me sit by jack.

Just great cocky jack but at least he's handsome I thought to my self. Wait what Elsa get it together I mentally yelled at my self. Hey beautiful Jack said smiling his glamorous smile. Oh come on not again. Oh did I say that out loud? Uh yeah jack said giving me the duh look. Oh sorry forget about it. I mentally slapped my self.

Don't worry about it princess jack said smirking. Princess I said giving him a questioning look. You like it its your new nickname.

Jack! Some one girl screamed across the room what are you doing with a girl. Elsa turned around a girl with a blonde hair in bun and a short green dress much to short for Elsa's' liking was glaring daggers at jack. Elsa looked around the entire restaurant was staring at them.

She looked at jack and heard him mutter not Tink. Wait who's Tink she said to herself.

**Well that's it for today guys please tell me what you think and don't forget to comment.:) **


	3. The Note

Note

Hey guys I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I have not updated in….months. He he he yeah sorry but I lost interest in the story so I'm going to start a new and better one. Well actually I don't know I kind of do like this one so tell me if I should continue. Once I can get used to the flow of my school schedule ill start writing again. So anyways please accept my apology.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back and just a little note I will add Hiccup and Astrid and other characters along the way now on with story. **

My question was quickly answered when a girl and her clones walked up. She had a small face her blue green eyes were filled with fury while here honey blond hair was in a tight bun. As I gazed at her I noticed she had a green heart shaped neckline dress that ended just below her butt it was way to short it hugged her waist so tight making her look like she would pop minute.

''What are you doing with my boyfriend?'' she spat at me. Um excuse me I asked out loud with my eyebrow raised. ''Tink let me remind you we are not dating.'' Jack said with a cold stern voice. ''Guys can we not start this now everyone is watching.'' Kristoff whisper yelled.

I glanced around the room he was right even the staff was watching.

''Don't you all have something better to do?'' some one yelled I looked over to see who it was oh God it's Anna shouting at everyone. Once that was said the customers and the staff got back to what they were doing.

''Anyway like I was saying stay away from Jack.'' Tink snarled while giving me a cold glare. I heard a growl from Jack all of a sudden he was standing up he glared at Tink and yelled ''Leave Elsa alone I'm tired of you lying to everybody and ruining my life so just take your clones and go.''

By the time Jack was done all our eyes were wide open along with our mouths. ''Jack must really like you Elsa he never stood up to Tink before.'' Kristoff whispered to me. Jack must have heard because his cheeks became tinted with pink.

Aw Jacks blush is so cute he is so adorable wait what am I thinking come on Elsa don't let him get to you.

With a huff and a few tears Tink stormed away with her wanabies. ''Come on guys let's leave.'' Jack mumbled loud enough for us to hear. So with a sigh we paid for drinks and headed to our cars. Wait a second guys I left my phone in the restaurant I dashed back into the building to see if my phone was still there.

But when I got to the table it was gone. ''Looking for this?'' I knew that high-pitched voice anywhere I turned around to see Tink and she was holding my phone! Give it back Tink of course as she was about to hand it over she dropped it shattering on the floor. What did you do I yelled?

''Opps.'' She smirked ''Next time you try to steal jack I will destroy everyone you love and u wouldn't want to hurt Anna would you?"

''You wouldn't dare.'' I snarled. ''Watch me.'' She said with an evil glint in her eye. And with that she walked off I picked up my shattered phone and left the restaurant. When I walked outside I was greeted by Punzie and Anna ''Elsa what happened you look you saw a ghost?'' they asked with worry in there eyes.

''Oh its nothing I just dropped my phone.'' I said with a fake smile. ''Oh ok well lets go.'' Punzie says. But I couldn't help but worry about what Tink had in store.


End file.
